Por un polo de limón (reescrito)
by Darkness131
Summary: Algunos dicen que es el destino. Otros que es solo casualidad. Aquí, un helado y un tropezón cambia el futuro de dos seres humanos.
1. Chapter 1: Por un polo de limon

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva autora J. K. Rowling.**

 **Historia reescrita con la finalidad de entretener y en que entretenerme en lo que mis historias favoritas actualizan.**

 **Y también para que nadie olvide esta maravillosa historia. (ya que no hay muchas historias de Harry/Fleur, al menos, no en español)**

Notas/Avisos:

1# Historia original escrita por _xotug,_ todos los créditosa su respectivo autor(a).

2# Como sabrán el/la autor(a) decidió no continuar con la historia lo cual es una pena, pero después de hablar con ella me ha permitido reescribir y continuar con la historia. Así que no es plagio.

 **Capítulo I: "Por un polo de limón"**

Un polo de limón y un primo muy parecido a un gorila. Harry Potter no necesitaba mucho más para estar contento. Cuando vio que el gorila se rascaba la cabeza tuvo que evitar mostrar una sonrisa; si tío Vernon le veía sonreír mientras miraba a Dudley, podría haber consecuencias nefastas para él. Los verdes ojos de Harry brillaron alegres al ver que el parecido entre el animal y Dudley era aún más notable al fijarse en los gestos de cada uno.

—«Espera Harry... —pensó—, el gorila no se merece eso».

Durante toda la mañana se había mantenido alejado de Dudley y Piers, para evitar que se fijaran en él y volvieran a su deporte favorito: cazar a Harry. Como el plan iba funcionando, la mañana estaba siendo francamente buena.

Mientras Dudley seguía echándole cacahuetes a los babuinos y burlándose de ellos, Harry seguía centrado en hacer durar su polo de limón todo lo posible. Era el helado ideal para poder soportar el calor del verano. Se dirigió hacia una de las jaulas más grandes de todo el zoológico; estaba llena de ardillas voladoras que planeaban entre los tres grandes árboles. Harry seguía ensimismado las diferentes trayectorias de los roedores. Siempre había soñado con volar y daría cualquier cosa, aunque solo fuera por la habilidad de planear.

De repente, sintió un golpe en la espalda e, inconscientemente, soltó el polo de limón para sujetarse con ambas manos a la barra de acero que marcaba el límite al que se podían acercar los visitantes a la jaula. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, vio con tristeza como el polo se había llenado de tierra y las hormigas empezaban a invadirlo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo una voz melódica, pero con acento fuerte en ingles Harry tardó en reconocer.

—No pasa... —Harry levantó la cabeza y, al ver la chica que le miraba con cara de arrepentimiento, no pudo seguir hablando.

La chica era bastante bonita con un pelo rubio casi plateado, piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos azules formaban un rostro que era lo más cercano a la perfección que Harry había visto en la vida. Las palabras murieron en su mente.

—Lo siento —insistió la chica de nuevo.

—No pasa nada —repitió Harry, recuperándose de la impresión que le había producido. El chico volvió a mirar al polo casi deshecho y suspiró entristecido; sabía perfectamente que iba a ser muy complicado que volviera a disfrutar de algo así en mucho tiempo.

La chica entendió perfectamente lo que significaba el suspiro y la tristeza que reflejaban esos ojos verdes esmeralda.

—No te _pgeocupes_...

—Harry. Harry Potter —respondió observando melancólicamente como su helado terminaba de derretirse. Debido a esto, no vio el gesto de sorpresa de la chica.

—Yo me llamo Fleur Delacour —se presentó la chica, sonriendo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de la chica— Acompáñame _Haggy_ , _segugo_ que papá te _compga otgo_.

—No es necesario —replicó Harry, pensando en lo que le podía pasar si tío Vernon se enteraba de que alguien le había comprado algo. Además, una parte de él le decía que no se lo merecía; que no era digno de recibir el cariño de nadie.

—Si es _necesagio_ —dijo Fleur, agarrándole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia sus padres— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —exclamó, reclamando la atención de su padre.

Harry vio como un hombre bajito con algo de tripa y una barba negra se giraba y sonreía al ver que su hija traía a alguien arrastrado de su mano.

—Papá, le he _tigado_ el helado a _Haggy_ , ¿ _podgías compgagle otgo_?

—Hola _Haggy_. Me llamo Dominique Delacour —dijo mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura. Harry vio extrañado como el hombre se quedaba mirando fijamente su cicatriz.

—Hola, señor Delacour —respondió Harry educadamente.

—Así que mi hija te ha tirado el polo... —dijo sonriendo— No te preocupes, te conseguiré otro.

—No, señor. No es necesario. No pasa nada.

—No le hagas caso, papá —replicó Fleur, frunciendo el ceño— Se _entgisteció_ mucho cuando se le cayó el polo.

—No Fleur, no hace falta... de verdad. —dijo Harry, casi suplicando.

— _Haggy_ —dijo Dominique, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico— es _mejog_ que no le lleves la _contragia_ a mi hija. —Harry vio como Dominique le guiñaba el ojo y, al girarse, el gesto de seriedad de Fleur, a pesar de que no le quitaba un ápice de belleza, le indicó que lo más sabio era hacerla caso.

—Venga, vamos al puesto de helados. —dijo Fleur inflexible. Harry se encogió de hombros, derrotado; seguido por Dominique que sonreía por la situación.

Dominique observaba encantado como Harry y Fleur hablaban sobre los animales del zoo; de repente, se dio cuenta que no había visto a ningún adulto alrededor de Harry. Conocía perfectamente la historia tras el chico que ahora mismo quitaba el papel del polo y lo chupaba. ¿Quién le cuidaba? ¿Dónde vivía? Intentando vislumbrar las respuestas a estas preguntas, analizo lo que veía. La ropa de Harry había sido usada anteriormente por otra persona y por las tres vueltas de las mangas de la camiseta y lo ancho del pantalón, esa persona estaba bastante más gorda que él.

[•••]

—¡Chico! ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para alejarte?! —gritó una persona. Harry miró hacia su derecha y comprobó que el tío Vernon se acercaba muy enfadado, con la vena de la frente palpitando— ¡¿Cómo has conseguido ese polo?! —Harry temeroso, bajó la cabeza y señaló al señor Delacour.

Vernon Dursley no sería la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero si que había nacido con una útil habilidad. Sabía reconocer, casi inmediatamente, a la gente que tenía poder. Gracias a aquello, había identificado a las personas dentro de Grunnings que eran importantes y se había trabajado las alabanzas necesarias para llegar al puesto de director. Ese sexto sentido se acababa de activar al máximo nivel al ver a la persona que le señalaba su sobrino. Le había visto más de una vez en las noticias detrás del presidente y de muchos de los ministros franceses y destilaba esa aura de poder por todas partes. Lo que Vernon Dursley desconocía de Dominique Delacour es que era el jefe de los aurores franceses y el principal consejero del Ministro de Magia francés en todo lo referente a relaciones con los muggles.

—¿Es usted familia de _Haggy_? —preguntó Dominique, intentando disimular el enfado que le había provocado el trato de Vernon hacia el chico.

—Si, señor...

—Delacour. Dominique Delacour —replicó seriamente.

—Si, señor Delacour, soy su tío. Vernon Dursley, encantado de conocerle —se presentó ofreciéndole una mano que Dominique estrechó sin ganas— Mi mujer es la hermana de la madre de Harry.

Fleur no podía evitar mirar con mala cara a Vernon. ¿Por qué le había hablado así a Harry? ¡Si era un chico encantador!

—¿Quiénes son? —le preguntó a Harry.

—Son mi tío Vernon, mi tía Petunia, mi primo Dudley y su amigo Piers —respondió Harry, incómodo por la situación. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar cuando volvieran a casa; ya empezaba a vislumbrar algunos de los castigos que le iban a imponer. Miró en dirección a su tío y comprobó que una mujer con el mismo color de pelo que Fleur se había unido a la conversación.

—Es mi madre —aclaró Fleur, dándose cuenta donde miraba Harry— También tengo una _hegmana_ pequeña que se llama Gabrielle.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Harry, intentando olvidar su futuro más próximo.

—En casa, con mi abuela, en Francia —respondió sonriente. Ver esa sonrisa redujo un poco la ansiedad del corazón de Harry. No sabía que era, pero la chica tenía algo que le hacía sentirse mejor. Un gruñido surgido de la boca de Fleur, provocó que Harry se girara. Finalmente, Dudley y Piers se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de Fleur. Harry vio como ambos chicos miraban con los ojos vidriosos a su nueva amiga. No entendía por qué, pero esto le enfado mucho.

—Vámonos a _veg_ más animales —propuso Fleur.

—No se Fleur. No debería... —la chica notó inmediatamente a que se debía aquella reticencia. A pesar de que solo tenía tres años más que Harry, su herencia veela hacía que fuera más madura de lo normal para su edad. No tenía alternativa. Una mente sin madurar no era lo idóneo para poder controlar la potente aura de atracción que empezaban a desarrollar las veelas a estas edades y las consecuencias de la misma.

Lo tenía claro. Harry temía a su tío Vernon. Desconocía el porqué, pero el temor era evidente en sus ojos verdes.

—No _quiego_ excusas —replicó Fleur, poniendo ojitos de corderillo. Harry sonrío al ver aquel rostro angelical poniéndole caritas. No podía decirle que no.

[•••]

Apolline Delacour seguía, mirando por encima del hombro del gordo hijo de los Dursley, la interacción entre Harry y su hija. Era realmente sorprendente, lo que estaba pasando con el aura de atracción de su hija. Normalmente, Fleur tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para retener su poder cuando trataba con un chico; pero con Harry, Fleur no estaba haciendo ningún tipo de esfuerzo para controlar su poder. El aura estaba desplegada a un nivel normal y no veía que le afectara al chico. De repente, tras recordar la historia del moreno, comprendió la causa de esto. Harry tenía cuatro años menos que su hija, aún no había llegado a la adolescencia. El poder de ignición de las hormonas masculinas del aura veela, no afectaba a los chicos que aún no habían llegado a esa etapa de su desarrollo.

No pudo evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que Fleur y Harry mantuvieran su amistad. Su hija lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un amigo. Ella había vivido en sí misma, lo que era crecer sin una amistad firme; sin una amistad no contaminada por el aura veela. Su hija ya tenía alguna amiga femenina, pero si no conseguía una amistad masculina pronto, su forma de relacionarse con los hombres en el futuro se verá seriamente dañada y las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien con el que compartir su vida se reducirían mucho debido a la inseguridad de no saber si esa persona está enamorada de ella o de la veela. Ella había tenido muchísima suerte al conocer a Dominique.

[•••]

Para sorpresa de Harry, los Dursley invitaron a los Delacour a comer con ellos. Harry tuvo una de las pocas comidas agradables que recordaba. Se le hacía muy fácil hablar con Fleur, aunque no tanto aguantar la actitud de su primo y de Piers que no habían dejado de echar miradas poco agradables a ambos.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a las serpientes? —preguntó Dudley, que llevaba unos cuantos días amenazando a Harry con tirarle a la jaula de alguna pitón.

—Claro que sí, Dudley —respondió Petunia con voz melosa, sin darse del cruce de miradas de los Delacour— Lo que sea para mi niño.

La zona de las serpientes estaba oscura y hacía frío. Harry se sorprendió cuando Fleur se acercó a él, con la piel de gallina. Él no tenía tanto frío. Fleur vio con curiosidad el interés que tenía Harry por las serpientes. Se quedaba con la cara pegada al cristal, siguiendo con la mirada los sinuosos movimientos de los reptiles.

—¿Te gustan las serpientes? —preguntó Fleur.

—Me gusta verlas moverse, pero… no me preguntes el motivo.

—Eres un chico raro, _Haggy_ —dijo la rubia sonriendo.

En el instante exacto en que la palabra "raro" salió de su boca, Fleur vio en el rostro de Harry que se había equivocado. El gesto relajado del chico se había transformado en una mueca de dolor, haciendo que se separara de ella y se dirigiera a otra jaula acristalada. Fleur no sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque la palabra "raro" había provocado esa reacción en Harry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Apolline a su hija.

—No sé. Le he dicho a _Haggy_ que es un chico raro y se ha puesto así. No he querido hacerle daño, sólo era una broma —explicó Fleur preocupada.

—Ve con él. Explícaselo. Pídele _pegdón_ si hace falta, ¿vale cariño?

—¿Y si no me _pegdona_? —Apolline sonrío. Su hija se había encariñado con Harry rápidamente, con esa habilidad que sólo tienen los niños para hacer amigos con tanta facilidad.

—Si es tu amigo de _vegdad_ , verá que no _quegías_ hacerle daño y te _pegdonará_ —afirmó Apolline abrazando a Fleur.

Fleur se acercó con precaución a donde estaba Harry, que tenía la mirada perdida. La chica respiró profundamente y apoyó con delicadeza su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Harry. No hubo reacción por su parte.

— _Haggy_ , lo siento. No _queguía_ _hacegte_ daño; no tenía ni idea de esa palabra era tan _dologosa_ _paga_ ti —Harry se giró y vio que los ojos azules de Fleur reflejaban verdadera preocupación por él. Se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez en su vida que notaba de verdad que alguien lo hacía; que alguien le tenía aprecio; que quería ser su amigo. Su silencio provocó que Fleur creyera que no la había perdonado y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica.

—No... Fleur... no.… no.… llores. -dijo Harry entrecortadamente sin saber qué hacer.

—¿entonces? me _pegdonas_

—Claro que te perdono —respondió Harry— Solo que no me gusta la palabra raro... me hace daño —esto último lo dijo en un susurro que Fleur escuchó. La chica abrazó a su nuevo amigo y su sonrisa volvió a hacer que surgiera la del chico.

Apolline observó toda la situación enternecida. Parecía que sus deseos se habían cumplido. Harry podría ser el amigo que Fleur necesitaba.

—Fleur, tenemos que irnos. Despídete de _Haggy_ —le avisó Dominique, que estaba deseando alejarse tan lejos como pudiera de los Dursley. No había necesitado más de cinco minutos para saber qué tipo de personas eran Vernon y Petunia Dursley.

Vernon era el típico hombre sin ninguna habilidad, salvo la de ser un aprovechado sin ética ni valores. Era uno de aquellos trepas que te seguía como un perrito hasta que se quedaba con tu puesto. Petunia era el arquetipo de ama de casa que un hombre como Vernon desearía. Totalmente a su servicio, preocupada por la imagen y atenta a cualquier error ajeno, pero ciega a los defectos propios.

— _Haggy_ , tengo que _igme_ —dijo Fleur con pena.

—Vale —dijo Harry sintiéndose exactamente igual.

El chico vio alejarse a la chica; su pelo rubio, casi plateado, flotando en su espalda. La tristeza regresó a su corazón. Volvía a estar solo. Se giró de nuevo hacia la jaula acristalada y dejó que su mente se fijara únicamente en ese cuerpo sinuoso que se deslizaba y que le recordaba a su vida. Siempre deslizándose,

siempre buscando lugares donde estar solo, donde estar lejos de sus tíos y de su primo, donde no escuchaba ordenes ni reproches.

[•••]

Dudley no tardó mucho tiempo en arrastrarlos a todos hacia la jaula más grande; la que contenía la serpiente más monstruosa que Harry había visto nunca. Sin embargo, para decepción de Dudley y Piers, la enorme boa constrictora estaba dormida. Harry vio sin sorprenderse como tío Vernon, exigido por Dudley, golpeaba el cristal con los nudillos, intentando despertar a la serpiente para complacer los deseos del cumpleañero. Inútil, la boa estaba demasiado dormida y ningún golpe parecía despertarla.

Rápidamente, Dudley y Piers se aburrieron y dejaron a Harry solo frente a la jaula de la boa, mascando su tristeza y, aun así, siendo capaz de ver que no estaba tan mal en comparación con la serpiente. De repente, la voz de Fleur volvió a llenar su cabeza.

— _Haggy, Haggy, Haggy_ —llamaba Fleur al chico desde la salida del hábitat de las serpientes. El chico, aún anonadado de ver de nuevo a la bella francesa, se acercó a ella.

—Hola Fleur —respondió llegando a su lado. Otra vez la sonrisa de la chica provocó que, inconscientemente, el sonriera.

—Se me ha olvidado _decígtelo_ antes. Te _escribigué_ a _partig_ de agosto, ¿vale? —la sonrisa de Harry amenazó con partir su cara en dos—, _gespóndeme_. No se te olvide.

—No, no —respondió Harry, extasiado por la noticia.

—Adiós _Haggy_ , te dejo que me tengo que ir —Para sorpresa del chico, Fleur le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry, sin saber cómo sentirse ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estas muestras de cariño, caminó hacia donde estaban los Dursley y Piers; sin embargo, por el lateral del ojo, algo llamo su atención. La boa se había quedado mirándole fijamente. Harry se acercó a la serpiente, que subió la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los del chico, y le guiñó uno. Harry se giró para comprobar si alguien le estaba observando. Nadie lo hacía. Volvió a observar a la boa y esta le guiño el ojo de nuevo.

No sabía cuándo Piers se había fijado en él, pero de repente su voz tronó en el hábitat de los reptiles.

—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Todo se revolucionó en un segundo. Dudley llegó lo más rápido que le permitía su enorme masa corporal y, de un empujón, tiró a Harry al suelo. Justo en el instante en que Dudley y Piers estampaban su cara en el cristal, este desapareció. La boa no tardó en aprovechar la circunstancia y se deslizó hacia la libertad, provocando gritos de pánico en todos los visitantes. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja decía:

" _Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo"._

[•••]

Para sorpresa de Harry, que se esperaba el castigo más largo de la historia, el tío Vernon sólo le castigo sin salir de la alacena hasta que empezaran las vacaciones. Harry desconocía la causa de esto, pero no se quejó lo más mínimo. Otro de los cambios en el número cinco de Privet Drive es que, Vernon, revisaba el correo más que de costumbre y, esta vez, Harry si sabía la causa. Este repentino interés por el correo había surgido justo después de que le contara que Fleur se iba a cartear con él. Por mucho que había estado recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en el zoo, no era capaz de comprender el porqué del comportamiento del tío Vernon. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que deberse a algo que había estado hablando con el señor Delacour mientras Fleur y él estaban viendo los animales.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una auténtica locura para Harry. La noticia de que era mago había dado un vuelco a toda su vida. Era alguien especial, tenía un sitio donde podía ir durante nueve o diez meses al año, se iba a alejar de los Dursley durante esos meses... ¡Y sus tíos lo sabían! ¡Lo sabían todo! ¡Le había hecho creer que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico!

[•••]

Otro día menos se levantaba en el calendario de Harry, un día más cerca de Hogwarts, un día más cerca de lo más parecido a la libertad que había estado nunca. Harry se levantó y saludó a Hedwig, su lechuza y única compañía en su nueva habitación. Era otra de las mejoras que habían acontecido en su vida; por fin, vivía en un espacio parecido a lo que tenía cualquier persona normal. Recogió Historia de la Magia del suelo y lo guardó en su baúl. Estas últimas noches se las había pasado leyendo los libros del colegio, intentando entender lo que era la magia a través de ellos.

Bajó a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar todo lo rápido que pudiera y regresar a su habitación cuanto antes. Desde que Hagrid le había explicado que era un mago, los Dursley le ignoraban con una mezcla de furia y terror en sus caras. A pesar de lo extraño que pudiera parecer, para Harry era una gran mejora. Ya no le gritaban, ya no le mandaban hacer nada y Dudley se mantenía lo más lejos que podía de él.

Un golpe en el recibidor le indicó que el correo había llegado y el enorme cuerpo de Dudley se desplazó con parsimonia para recogerlo. Desde el incidente con la carta de admisión a Hogwarts, los Dursley no dejaban que Harry recogiera el correo; querían saber antes que nadie si recibía cartas. Harry sonrío para sus adentros. Ahora que tenía una habitación con ventana a la calle, solo tenía que dejarla abierta para que el correo vía lechuza le llegara... o eso es lo que le había contado Hagrid.

Dudley regresó al salón algo más pálido de lo que se había ido y le echó una mirada furtiva a Harry antes de entregarle las cartas a su padre. Vernon Dursley miró las dos primeras, las abrió y tras unos segundos de intensa lectura, las dejo a un lado. Harry les echó un vistazo. Eran del banco. Bostezando, volvió a concentrarse en sus cereales. Dos cucharadas después, escuchó unos fuertes resoplidos y lo que vio cuando levantó la cabeza le dejó ciertamente desconcertado.

El tío Vernon estaba sudando como no le había visto antes, con la cara roja y un gesto de esfuerzo que sólo había visto una vez anteriormente y fue cuando entró al baño y su tío estaba estreñido. El objeto que estaba provocando esa imagen era una simple carta. Harry observó que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su tío, ni se había abierto, ni el papel se había arrugado lo más mínimo.

—Trae unas tijeras, Petunia —ordenó Vernon, dejando caer la carta.

—¿Eh? ¡Es una carta para mí! —exclamó Harry indignado cuando pudo leer a quien iba dirigido.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Vernon—, tengo derecho a revisar tu correo. Eres menor de edad —Harry desconocía si eso era cierto, pero la mirada y sobre todo la palpitante vena en la frente de su tío, le indico que, si quería conseguir la carta, tenía que mantenerse callado.

—Toma, Vernon —dijo Petunia, ofreciéndole unas tijeras de mango azul.

Vernon cogió las tijeras e intentó cortar el sobre por uno de los laterales. Para sorpresa de todos los Dursley y diversión de Harry, las tijeras contactaban con el papel, pero no podían cortar el papel. Era como si estuviera hecho de acero.

—Un mechero —ordenó con la cara cambiando de rojo a morado claro y respirando de forma exagerada.

Petunia se sacó el mechero que usaba para encender los fogones y se lo entregó a su marido. Vernon lo encendió con cierta dificultad debido a un pequeño temblor en la mano y acercó la llama a la carta. Inútil. La llama lamía el papel, pero no ardía. No le pasaba nada a la carta. Por fin, dejando caer la carta como si fuera venenosa, Vernon Dursley se dio cuenta de que, aquella carta, había sido creada a partir de la palabra prohibida. Harry, más ágil que nadie, estiró el brazo, cogió la carta y salió disparado en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Papá! ¡Harry se lleva la carta! —exclamó Dudley, siguiendo con la mirada como Harry subía los escalones de dos en dos.

Harry cerró la puerta, se tumbó en la cama y leyó el remitente. ¡Era una carta de Fleur!

—¡Es verdad! ¡No me acordaba! Me dijo que me escribiría en agosto. Mira Hedwig, es una carta de Fleur —dijo enseñándole el sobre.

La lechuza ululó levemente al ver a su dueño tan emocionado. Harry introdujo el dedo por debajo de la solapa del sobre y esta se despegó como si no hubiera estado pegada.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Harry, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que lo había abierto. Aún con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, sacó la carta y, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, se dispuso a leerla.

 _Hola Harry_.

 _¡Enhorabuena por descubrir que eres un mago! Con los padres que tenías, era imposible que no lo fueras._

—¿Fleur lo sabía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —se preguntó Harry, algo enfadado.

 _Estoy seguro que ahora estas enfadado conmigo por no decírtelo. Yo quería hacerlo, pero papá me dijo que no podía, que sería incumplir la ley. Parece ser que, si no sabes que lo eres, es el representante del colegio quien te lo tiene que revelar._

Al leer esto, el enfado de Harry se disipó tan rápidamente como había llegado. Con una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro, continuó leyendo.

 _Como habrás supuesto, yo también soy una bruja. Voy a empezar mi cuarto año en Beauxbatons. Es como el Hogwarts de Francia. Si tienes dudas sobre magia, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te responderé lo que pueda. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?_

 _Quiero preguntarte una cosa, pero no sé si vas a quererme contestarme. Si no quieres o no te sientes cómodo, no pasa nada. ¿Qué tal te tratan tus tíos? ¿Eres feliz allí? ¿Cómo se han tomado la noticia de que eres un mago? Mis padres me han comentado que algunos muggles no se lo toman demasiado bien. Espero que este no sea tu caso._

 _Mándame la respuesta vía lechuza si es que tienes, y si no es así, por el correo normal. Mi dirección está en el reverso de la carta._

 _Solo decirte que me lo pasé muy bien contigo en el zoo y que espero verte pronto._

 _Un beso, Fleur._

 _P.D: ¿Qué tal es mi inglés? Llevo desde los cinco años estudiándolo y es la primera vez que lo usaba con un inglés._

Harry releyó la carta cuatro veces seguidas y, por primera vez, sintió que por fin tenía una amiga, lejana y por carta, pero una amiga. Alguien con quien compartir sus miedos e ilusiones. De repente, esta realidad le abrumó y no pudo evitar llorar. Durante unos minutos, las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por las mejillas de Harry sin que este pudiera retenerlas. La calidez que había sentido en el corazón mientras leía la carta era algo totalmente novedoso para él.

Con una sonrisa generada gracias a ese nuevo sentimiento de calidez, Harry se dispuso a estrenar una de sus plumas en la escritura de la carta de respuesta a Fleur.

 _Querida Fleur._

 _Gracias por tu carta. Si, reconozco que me enfadé un poco cuando leí que ya sabías que era un mago; pero, tras leer tu explicación, no pude estar mucho más tiempo enfadado contigo. No tenías otra opción._

 _¿Cómo es Beauxbatons? ¿Cuándo empiezas las clases? ¿Sabes algo de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es tu varita? ¿Tú también tienes una lechuza de mascota? Perdona si son demasiadas preguntas seguidas. Respóndeme a las que puedas._

 _Sobre mis tíos..._

Harry paró de escribir un momento. En cuanto había empezado a pensar en si escribir o no sobre ello, comprobó que le había empezado a temblar la mano y el estómago se le había encogido. Respiró profundamente, intentando relajarse y meditó sobre lo que iba a hacer. ¿Escribir o no escribir? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Fleur si le contara como era su vida? ¿Querría seguir siendo su amiga? ¿Querría mantener el contacto con alguien como él? ¿Y qué pensarían sus padres?

Volviendo a regular su respiración, que había vuelto a descontrolarse por la ansiedad que le producía las preguntas que se había hecho, Harry cogió la pluma y continuó escribiendo.

 _... lo sabían. Sabían que era un mago y no me lo dijeron. No se han tomado muy bien que lo descubriera._

No era, ni por asomo, la auténtica verdad. No quería decir la verdad. No era necesario. Por fin... por primera vez... tenía una amiga y no la iba a perder por ningún motivo.

 _Tu inglés es bastante bueno. Se nota en tu acento que eres francesa, pero lo hablas muy bien y lo escribes mejor. No he visto ningún error en la carta. Yo no tengo ni idea de francés._

 _Yo también me lo pase muy bien contigo en el zoo y también me gustaría verte pronto... aunque no sé cuándo va ser posible._

Tras cinco minutos pensando sobre que más escribir, se rindió y escribió su despedida. Alzó la vista y cuando iba a introducir la carta de Fleur de vuelta a su sobre, se le ocurrió algo más que podría poner en su carta. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y escribió una postdata.

 _P.D: Me he reído mucho viendo a tío Vernon sudar mientras intentaba abrir la carta; hasta ha usado un mechero y unas tijeras. Estaba hechizado, ¿verdad?_

Harry releyó la carta una vez y, sintiéndose moderadamente satisfecho con lo escrito, enrolló el pergamino, lo introdujo en un sobre nuevo, copió con máximo cuidado la dirección que venía en el reverso del sobre y se acercó a Hedwig que no había dejado de mirarle ni un momento.

—¿Estás preparada para un viaje hasta Francia? —la lechuza ululó alegremente e hinchó el pecho dando a entender que estaba más que preparada— Muy bien pequeña. Aquí tienes. Es una carta para Fleur Delacour, ¿sabrás encontrarla? —Hedwig abrió las alas y le acercó la pata a su dueño y amigo para que le atara la carta.

El recién descubierto mago se apoyó en el marco de la ventana mientras seguía con la vista el vuelo de Hedwig antes de perderla de vista por el horizonte. Suspiró levemente y cogió _«Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos»,_ abriéndolo por la primera página. Era el tercer libro de Hogwarts que empezaba a leer desde que regreso del Callejón Diagon.


	2. Chapter 2: Platicas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva autora J. K. Rowling.**

 **Historia reescrita con la finalidad de entretener y en que entretenerme en lo que mis historias favoritas actualizan.**

 **Capitulo II: "Platicas"**

Fleur Delacour agarró el brazo de su madre, pasó por los tornos de entrada y salida del zoo de Londres y caminó junto a sus padres hasta una pequeña calle alejada de las vías principales londinenses.

—¿Estás preparada, cariño? —le preguntó su padre. Fleur cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

Dominique y Apolline Delacour giraron sobre su eje y se desaparecieron hacia la terminal de viajes del Ministerio de Magia inglés. Fleur abrió los ojos y vio los negros muros de la terminal; la joven francesa odiaba la seriedad de este Ministerio. Todo allí era negro, gris y blanco. No tenía alma. Era un edificio frío y sin sentimientos.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la zona de las enormes chimeneas que formaban parte de la Red Flu internacional.

—Papá, ¿cómo funcionan estas chimeneas? —preguntó—. No veo que haya ningún tarro con polvos flu.

—Estas chimeneas son diferentes a la de casa. La de casa se puede conectar a cualquier otra chimenea de Francia. Las de aquí sólo se conectan con las de los diferentes Ministerios de Magia alrededor del mundo —explicó Dominique a su hija—. Cada una de las chimeneas de aquí está conectada a un país diferente. ¿Ves aquellas dos chimeneas pintadas con los colores de la bandera francesa? —Fleur afirmó con la cabeza— Cada cinco minutos se programa un viaje entre los Ministerios francés e inglés—, un rugido indicó la llegada de uno de esos viajes en una de las chimeneas pintadas con los colores de la bandera alemana. Un mago rubio y alto salió de ella y, tras cruzar dando grandes zancadas por delante de la familia Delacour, se perdió por los pasillos del Ministerio.

—¿Y todo el mundo viaja así?

—No, Fleur. —respondió Apolline—. Estas chimeneas sólo las pueden usar los empleados de los diferentes Ministerios alrededor del mundo. El resto tienen que ir a alguna de las terminales internacionales de viaje. Además, allí no viajan mediante la red Flu si no mediante enormes trasladores. ¿Sabes lo que es un traslador, cariño?

—Claro que sí, mamá —dijo Fleur haciendo un mohín con la nariz—. La profesora Sartre nos lo ha explicado.

—Vamos queridas, que el siguiente viaje a Francia sale en tres minutos —avisó Dominique tras consultar unos grandes paneles que flotaban sobre un mostrador.

Fleur vio cómo su padre enseñaba su placa de auror y un par de tarjetas de color azul cielo al hombre moreno con pecas y cara de aburrimiento que estaba sentado tras el mostrador. Este, sin cambiar el gesto, cogió las tarjetas, les pasó su varita por encima y, tras ver el brillo amarillo que emitían estas, se las devolvió al auror francés.

—¿Estas cómodas? —preguntó Apolline a su hija cuando entraron en la chimenea.

—Si, mamá. Además... aquí cabemos todas mis amigas y aún sobra espacio —respondió Fleur, mientras pasaba sus manos por las llamas notando la calidez de las mismas. El fuego era una de las cosas que más la fascinaban.

—Tres, dos, uno. -se escuchó decir a Dominique antes de que una llamarada verde se alzara y Fleur notara el clásico tirón y movimiento giratorio de los viajes vía Red Flu.

Aunque había mantenido los ojos abiertos durante todo el viaje, Fleur no consiguió ver ninguna de las brevísimas imágenes de otras casas. Tras salir de la chimenea y ver la conocida terminal del Ministerio francés, Fleur preguntó por esto a su padre.

—Eso es porque sólo hay una entrada y una salida. No es como en la Red Flu normal que tiene conectadas cientos de casas. Aquí sólo existe la conexión entre ministerios.

—Cariño, tengo que pasar por el Departamento de Aurores. No sé cuánto tardaré. Podéis iros a casa si queréis —Fleur retiró la vista al ver a sus padres besarse. Era una imagen bonita a la vez que escalofriante.

—Vamos Fleur, esperaremos a papá en casa.

[•••]

Apolline Delacour salió de la habitación de su hija Gabrielle sonriendo al ver la tranquila respiración de esta. Había pasado una mala tarde por culpa de un resfriado bastante fuerte que las pociones habían tardado más de lo habitual en curar. Bajo al salón donde Fleur estaba sentada en una silla haciendo los deberes veraniegos de Beauxbatons. Sentándose en uno de los mullidos sillones, reflexionó sobre la amistad entre su hija y Harry.

Tal y como había supuesto, Fleur le confirmó que no había tenido que moderar su aura mientras estaba con el joven... ¿mago? ¿Sabría ya que era un mago? Por lo que había podido observar durante las pocas horas que habían estado en el zoo, no había nada que indicara que Harry conociera esta faceta de su vida. Si no hubiera sido por la inconfundible cicatriz de su frente, Apolline habría jurado que era un chico muggle como cualquier otro. Por si acaso, le había explicado a Fleur que no podía escribirle hasta mediados de agosto.

Los Potter eran una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Inglaterra, pertenecientes a los sagrados veintiocho. Las veintiocho familias británicas que eran verdaderamente de sangre pura. A pesar del estatus de Harry al ser de sangre mestiza. Para el mundo mágico británico al ser el último descendiente de aquella familia. Aun se le consideraba un sangre pura. Pero para otros, no lo consideraban como tal. Ya que mancharon su estatus de sangre al casarse James Potter con una mujer nacida de muggles; pero no sería la primera vez que, de una familia que ha dado magos tan destacados, surgiera un squib.

Y luego estaba el detalle de su ropa... Estaba segura que su hija no se había dado cuenta, pero la comparación entre la ropa que llevaba Harry y la que llevaba el resto de su familia indicaba que, en aquella casa, no había un trato de igualdad entre ambos niños. Si a esto añadíamos la forma en los sus tíos le trataban, el cuadro completo no auguraba nada bueno. Además... esa reacción cuando Fleur le dijo en broma que era un chico _"raro"._

—Mamá, ¿sabes que Harry le tiene miedo a su tío? —preguntó de repente Fleur, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento de su madre. Apolline se enderezó en el sillón y replanteó rápidamente su visión acerca de lo que sabía o no sabía su hija

—A lo mejor sí que dio cuenta de algo —reflexionó antes de contestar a su hija—. No, cariño. No lo sabía. ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

—Lo vi en sus ojos —respondió ella. Apolline no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar como su hija empezaba a mostrar cada vez más detalles de su herencia veela.

Las veelas, como seres cuyos poderes están ligados más profundamente a los sentimientos, tenían la habilidad de leer estos con mayor facilidad en el lenguaje corporal de las personas. Como marcaba la tradición, Apolline aún no le había contado nada de esto a su hija mayor. Es algo que, al menos inicialmente, una veela debía de desarrollar sin la ayuda de nadie.

—¿Harry te contó algo?

—No, mamá —negó Fleur con la cabeza— No me dijo nada, pero... —Apolline arqueo una ceja al notar la duda de su hija.

—¿Pero…? ¿qué, cariño?

—No sé, mamá. No me parecía que Harry fuese feliz con su familia.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Apolline escuchó con interés lo que había sucedido con el polo de limón, los gestos de Harry en según qué situaciones, la mirada perdida con la que observaba a la gran boa... Apolline comprobó que Fleur se había fijado y había entendido más cosas de las que ella creía y que sus capacidades como veela estaban más desarrolladas de lo que ella pensaba.

—Si, la verdad es que suena extraño —admitió Apolline en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿puedo seguir siendo su amiga? —preguntó Fleur con miedo.

Apolline alzó la cabeza y vio el gesto de temor en el rostro de su hija. Se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la silla situada a la derecha de la que ocupaba su hija.

—Mi pequeña flor, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

—No sé —admitió—, ¿Y si por esto no me dejáis ser amiga de Harry? ¿Y si creéis qué puede ser peligroso para mí y me prohibís escribirle y verle? Es el primer chico del que puedo ser su amiga sin que eso implique algo más.

Apolline abrazó a su hija y se echó la bronca mentalmente. Fleur estaba más desarrollada de lo que pensaba. Tendría que hablar con ella inmediatamente de lo que implicaban ser una veela respecto a las relaciones con los hombres y acerca de sus poderes.

—No, cariño —respondió Apolline besándola en la frente— No te vamos a impedir que seas amiga de Harry. Puedes escribirle todas las cartas que quieras.

—¿Y verle? ¿Podríamos ir de nuevo a Inglaterra o que venga a casa? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Tranquila, Fleur —dijo sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de su pequeña—. Primero, habla con él por cartas; luego, ya veremos lo que sucede.

—Gracias, mamá —Apolline no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima cuando su hija la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía feliz por su niña; había encontrado un amigo.

[•••]

Apolline fue a la cocina a por una jarra de agua y un par de vasos. Podía haberlos convocado o habérselos pedido a su elfo doméstico, pero necesitaba ese tiempo para poder serenar sus emociones y encarar con tranquilidad la conversación con su hija. Tras unos minutos de recuperación y un par de vasos de agua, regresó al salón donde se encontró a Fleur inmersa de nuevo en sus deberes.

—Fleur, ¿podemos hablar o tienes muchos deberes? —preguntó sin querer molestar a su hija.

—No, mamá —respondió Fleur, notando inmediatamente que era algo importante—. He avanzado bastante. Puedo continuar más tarde o mañana con ellos.

Apolline vio cómo su hija se levantaba de la silla con un movimiento fluido y recorría los tres metros que les separaban en absoluto silencio. No pudo evitar admirar la belleza de su hija. Sería una absoluta mentira si negara que, a pesar de haber sobrepasado los cuarenta años, seguía atrayendo las miradas de los hombres allá por donde iba; pero, su pequeña empezaba a mostrar la belleza deslumbrante e incomparable de una veela que se acercaba a la plenitud de su juventud.

—Fleur… —dijo Apolline poniéndose seria—, he estado ciega durante estos últimos meses respecto a ti. Estás creciendo y madurando más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Ya eres casi una mujer, mi pequeña flor.

—Mamá, ¿ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Fleur sin saber a qué venía nada de lo que estaba contando.

—No, cariño —negó Apolline con la cabeza, sonriendo—. No pasa nada malo. Sólo que pensaba que iba a pasar más tiempo antes de que tuviera que hablar contigo sobre esto.

—¿Sobre qué, mamá?

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos contigo la abuela y yo cuando cumpliste nueve años?

—Claro que sí —respondió—. Era imposible olvidarlo. Por fin entendió porque ella empezaba a desarrollarse y el resto de sus amigas no; porque sentía una extraña capa cubriéndola y porque muchos hombres se quedaban mirándola como idiotas. Descubrió que su herencia veela empezaba a manifestarse visiblemente.

—Pues es el momento de que tengamos, tu y yo, otra conversación.

—¿Tiene que ver con qué somos medio veelas? —preguntó.

—Si, cariño.

—¿Qué me va a pasar ahora? —Apolline leyó, como si fueran un libro abierto, los gestos inconscientes de su hija. Estos gritaban la desconfianza, el miedo y hasta el ligero tinte de odio que su Fleur sentía hacia lo que su parte veela podía hacer en ella.

—Físicamente no te va a pasar nada distinto al resto, cariño. Crecerás y te desarrollaras lo habitual para una chica de tu edad.

—¿Más aún?

—En altura sí. Lo que quede por desarrollar de tu "feminidad", será más lentamente que hasta ahora.

—Menos mal —suspiró aliviada.

—Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero hablarte, cariño.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero que sepas lo que va a pasar con las habilidades que vas a desarrollar debido a tu parte veela.

—¿Habilidades? ¿Voy a transformarme en pájaro o algo así?

—No, cariño. Aún no —respondió Apolline, intentando tranquilizar a su hija—. Si llegaras a transformarte, suceso que no sabemos si te va a ocurrir, sería bastante más adelante.

—¿Adelante? ¿Cuándo?

—Normalmente sucede a los veinticinco años. O en sucesos puedes transformarte desde una edad mas temprana, solo si dicho evento puede afectar tu integridad o de otra persona.

—¿En su suceso? —Pregunto con curiosidad—, ¿Cómo es eso?

—Me temo que eso será platica para otro momento —dijo Apolline suavemente.

—Bueno —contesto—, y lo de transformarte, ¿A ti te paso?

—No, yo nunca he podido transformarme —Fleur no pudo decir si su madre estaba decepcionada o no, por no haber desarrollado esa habilidad—. Lo que quiero explicarte es que, a partir de ahora, tu aura veela se irá incrementando progresivamente hasta que llegue a un máximo y luego se estabilice. Además, cuando seas mayor de edad, empezaras a poder conjurar llamas.

—¿Cómo haces tú? —preguntó Fleur ilusionada. Siempre había admirado la habilidad de su madre para generar fuego de la nada. Uno de sus momentos favoritos del año era cuando su madre, para celebrar el año nuevo, lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego al aire que su padre hacia estallar en el aire, generando cientos de chispas de colores.

—Si, cariño. Igual que yo —respondió Apolline, abriendo su mano. Una redonda esfera llameante de color amarillo surgió de la palma y desapareció al volver a cerrarla— Hay otra cosa que quiero que tengas en cuenta, ahora que tienes un amigo.

—¿Pasa algo con Harry?

—Ahora mismo no, cariño —Apolline cogió de la mano a Fleur— Pero tienes que tener cuidado con tu aura cuando estés con él. No querrás que le domine y te haga daño sin querer, ¿verdad?

—Pero... sí cuando estuve con él en el zoo, no pasó nada —replicó Fleur que no entendía nada—. Aunque no estaba controlando mi aura, no pasó nada. A Harry no le afecta.

—No, pequeña. A Harry no le afecta ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo que ahora mismo? —preguntó Fleur.

—Fleur, ¿sabes por qué ninguno de los chicos se quedaba atontados mirándote durante tu primer año y, a partir de segundo, ya empezaron tus problemas?

Apolline vio claramente que su hija no había pensado en ello. Tampoco era algo demasiado sorprendente. A ella le ocurrió lo mismo el día que tuvo esta conversación con su madre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

—Es complicado de explicar, pero intentare que lo entiendas —suspiró Apolline. Ella había tardado bastante tiempo en comprender todo lo que le había dicho su madre en aquel momento—. En el cuerpo humano, hay una serie de sustancias que se llaman hormonas. Estas hormonas controlan muchos aspectos de nuestra vida. Por ejemplo, regulan el crecimiento y el desarrollo de nuestro cuerpo.

—¿Por eso me desarrollé antes? -preguntó Fleur, intentando captar lo que le explicaba su madre.

—Sí y no.

—No lo entiendo.

—Las hormonas provocan que te desarrolles, pero la magia veela en nosotras hace que estas hormonas actúen antes y más rápidamente. Por eso, tú te has desarrollado antes que tus amigas.

Fleur no sabía si reír o llorar. Por fin, una explicación; por fin, alguien le decía porque era diferente al resto más allá de: "Eres una veela". La joven se abrazó a su madre que la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres saber más? —susurró Apolline suavemente en el oído de su hija mayor. Esta rompió el abrazo y afirmó con la cabeza—. También las hormonas son las causantes de que los chicos pierdan el control. A ver... cómo te lo explico... -la cristalina risa de Fleur rompió la reflexión de Apolline.

—Mamá, no hace falta que te inventes una historia. La prima Anne nos lo ha contado todo.

Fleur se rio con más ganas al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su madre. Al igual que las madres de sus amigas, ella también creía que su hija seguía siendo totalmente inocente respecto al tema sexual. Una tradición no escrita entre las alumnas de Beauxbatons es que las mayores expliquen a las alumnas de tercero todo lo referente a las relaciones con los chicos, incluyendo el sexo. Su "profesora", por relación familiar, fue su prima Anne, que, en aquel momento, cursaba su último año en el instituto.

Una retahíla de insultos cortó la risa de Fleur. Nunca había visto a su madre usar tal lenguaje.

—Mamá, tranquilízate. Todo fue teórico —dijo Fleur.

—Ya hablare yo con Anne. Será... —Apolline se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar más exabruptos—. Bueno... pues como ya sabes lo necesario, te lo explicaré directamente. El aura veela tiene la capacidad de disparar la producción de la hormona masculina llamada testosterona...

—¿Se sabe hasta el nombre de la hormona? —preguntó Fleur anonadada.

—Si, cariño. Es verdaderamente sorprendente lo que descubren los muggles —Fleur afirmó con la cabeza, muy concentrada en todo lo que decía su madre —. Aunque no tenga nada que ver, recuerda atentamente este consejo: "Nunca desprecies el conocimiento que poseen los muggles. En muchos aspectos, es muy superior al del mundo mágico. "

—¿Pero qué relación tiene?

—El problema es que no sólo dispara la testosterona, que es la hormona que regula el deseo sexual en el hombre; si no que, y aún se desconoce el motivo, el aura veela también anula el autocontrol en algunos hombres. Los transforma en animales que únicamente siguen sus instintos. Cuando se unen las dos cosas, un nivel de deseo sexual elevado y la anulación del autocontrol, pasa... lo que pasa. -terminó de explicar Apolline acariciando el brazo de su hija.

Fleur no pudo evitar que un escalofrío subiera por su columna vertebral. Había sufrido en sus propias carnes lo que pasaba cuando se unían las dos cosas que acababa de explicarle su madre. La experiencia más terrorífica de su vida.

—¿Y todo lo que me va a pasar es malo? —preguntó Fleur, influida por las malas vibraciones del recuerdo—. Pues no quiero madurar, mamá.

—No, cariño —replicó Apolline, abrazando a su hija—. Se puede controlar, se puede dominar; nunca completamente, pero si lo suficiente como para que no sea una carga en tu vida.

—Pero, ¿no hay nada positivo? ¿Ser una veela sólo implica ser desgraciada?

Fleur rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Apolline la apretó más fuertemente a su pecho y la acarició el pelo con delicadeza, pasando sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo casi plateado. Dejó que liberara toda su ansiedad, toda su tristeza a través de sus lágrimas.

—No, cariño. No todo es malo. Ser una veela también tiene sus cosas buenas —dijo Apolline cuando Fleur dejó de temblar y sollozar.

—¿Cómo que, mamá?

—Una habilidad que, inconscientemente, has usado con Harry.

—¿Qué use con Harry? —preguntó Fleur, cuya curiosidad empezaba a superar la tristeza que aún la inundaba.

» Las veelas somos capaces de saber lo que sienten y, a veces, lo que piensan los demás sólo por sus gestos. Otra de las muchas cosas interesantes y útiles que han estudiado los muggles es que los seres humanos expresan muchas cosas con lo que ellos llaman "lenguaje no verbal". Según esto, los movimientos que hace nuestro cuerpo sin que nosotros lo sepamos, algunas manías... le dicen a la gente que sabe entenderlos que es lo que está pensando o lo que siente la persona que está frente a ella —Apolline vio como los ojos enrojecidos de su hija se iluminaban. Eso significaba una cosa: se había dado cuenta de algo.

—Es verdad... la use con Harry —dijo con voz ahogada—. Vi el miedo que le tenía a su tío en sus ojos.

—Eso es. Según los muggles, cualquier persona mediante un entrenamiento concreto puede aprender a leer esos gestos. Las veelas tenemos esa habilidad de forma innata. Además, el aura veela no sólo nos trae inconvenientes.

—¿No?

—No, cariño. El aura veela puede ser útil a la hora de los duelos o si quieres tranquilizar a un hombre.

—No te entiendo, mamá.

—En un duelo, si liberas el aura veela de forma repentina y golpeas a un hombre con ella, puedes hacer que caiga rendido a tus pies como si fueras su diosa; y, si la liberas de forma leve, puedes hacer que un hombre se relaje.

—Entiendo.

—Eso sí, Fleur. Ten mucho cuidado cuando hagas esto. Usar en alguien el aura veela es una manipulación de los sentimientos de esa persona. Le haces sentir algo que no siente o, si lo siente, es en mucha menor medida. Es un ataque contra lo más íntimo de una persona. Además, cada hombre reacciona de forma distinta al aura veela y, a no ser que conozcas muy bien al objetivo, nunca sabrás cómo reaccionará. No es algo para tomarse a broma o hacerlo a ligera. Ten mucho cuidado, cariño.

—Gracias por todo, mamá —Apolline recibió en sus brazos a su hija y la abrazó todo lo fuerte que podía, orgullosa de lo que había visto en sus ojos mientras la explicaba lo que significaba ser una veela.


	3. Chapter 3: Misterios y dudas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva autora J. K. Rowling.**

 **Historia reescrita con la finalidad de entretener y en que entretenerme en lo que mis historias favoritas actualizan.**

 **Capitulo III: "Misterios y dudas"**

 _Querida Fleur,_

 _Gracias por tu última carta. Tu lechuza es muy bonita. Aunque no supieras nada de Hogwarts, no pasa nada. Me sorprendió mucho saber que el núcleo de tu varita es un pelo de veela. El señor Ollivander, quien hizo mi varita, sólo usa pelo de unicornio, nervios de corazón de dragón y plumas de fénix. Aunque si es un pelo de tu abuela, seguro que no hay varita más adecuada para ti._

 _Mañana es mi primer día de clases en Hogwarts y estoy algo nervioso. No sé qué tal lo haré. Esta noche ha sido la Ceremonia de Selección. A los nuevos alumnos nos reparten por casas según, en teoría, nuestras características. Lo hace el Sombrero Seleccionador. Es un sombrero que se supone que es capaz de leer en el interior de la gente. No sé si es verdad o no, pero, cuando me lo puse sí que me sentí como si algo entrara en mi cabeza. Una sensación extraña._

 _Las cuatro casas del colegio son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes, Hufflepuff es la casa de los trabajadores y Slytherin es la casa de los ambiciosos. A mí el Sombrero me mando a Gryffindor, aunque no sé dónde habrá visto mi valentía. Si te soy sincero, no creo que encaje realmente en ninguna de las casas. No soy inteligente, no soy excesivamente trabajador y no tengo ninguna ambición concreta._

 _¿Cómo es en Beauxbatons? ¿Tenéis algo parecido a las casas?_

 _Aparte de la Ceremonia de Selección, no tengo demasiado más que contarte. A ver qué tal se me dan las clases. Según mi nuevo amigo Ron Weasley, ser hijo de una familia mágica no te da ventaja. En su familia todos son magos o brujas. Si no recuerdo mal... es el sexto de una familia de siete. Sus dos hermanos más mayores ya no están en Hogwarts. Los otros tres, sí. Tiene una hermana más pequeña que entrará el año que viene a Hogwarts._

 _Espero verte pronto._

 _Un beso, Harry._

Harry dobló la carta, la introdujo en un sobre y la dejó sobre la mesilla para que no se le olvidara cogerla mañana. Iría a la lechuceria en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo para enviarla.

[•••]

Fleur bostezó ostensiblemente en un gesto nada típico de ella. Anoche había dormido bastante poco, aunque no era capaz de descubrir el motivo.

—Buenos días, Fleur —la medio Veela alzó la mirada y vio a Sophie, su mejor amiga, que la miraba desde arriba con gesto de sorpresa— ¡Vaya cara! ¿No has dormido bien?

—No —respondió Fleur bostezando de nuevo— Y no entiendo por qué.

—¿No será por ese amigo ingles tuyo del que no quieres hablar? —preguntó maliciosamente.

Fleur atravesó a Sophie con la mirada. Su amistad había surgido inmediatamente nada más verse en el pasillo del ala de dormitorios de las chicas el primer día de curso del primer año. La sorpresa de descubrir que cada una no era la única medio veela de su generación, llevó rápidamente a la forja de una amistad que había sobrevivido sin mácula estos cuatro años.

—Sophie, te lo he dicho mil veces. Deja de pensar mal. Harry tiene once años. Aún es un crío.

—Si, es cierto —Fleur vio como Sophie se sentaba a su lado con una mirada que conocía perfectamente. Esa mirada inquisitiva daba miedo

—Me lo has dicho mil veces... ¡pero mil veces lo mismo! —exclamó frustrada— Sólo sé que se llama Harry y que tiene once años... ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? El primer amigo que tienes y... ¿no le puedes contar nada a tu mejor amiga? —Sophie movió la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto claro de decepción—. Fleur, me has hecho daño.

El tono trágico de Sophie no engañó a Fleur. Aunque nadie lo diría, viendo la cara redonda, la nariz pequeñita y esos dulces ojos negros; Fleur sabía perfectamente que su amiga era una estratega consumada que no tenía reparos a la hora de intentar descubrir un secreto.

—¡Hola, chicas! —exclamó una voz alegre— ¿De qué habláis? —Sophie y Fleur giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de la segunda integrante del grupo de amigas de Fleur.

—Hola, Nat —dijo Sophie, señalándola el sitio libre a la derecha de Fleur.

Nathalie o "Nat" para sus amigas, era una chica belga con largo pelo pelirrojo, ojos marrones y una habilidad increíble para tocar la guitarra. Sus dedos volaban por las cuerdas a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo, su preferencia por la música muggle y, en concreto, el rock, le había causado más de un problema con alguna de sus compañeras. El elitismo que impregnaba a ciertos sectores de Beauxbatons hacia que cualquier tipo de música muggle, salvo algunos clásicos, fuera considerada inferior. Para evitarse problemas, Nathalie reservaba su talento para las ocasiones en las que estaban solas dentro de la habitación de alguna de ellas.

—Pues hablábamos del misterioso amigo inglés de Fleur. ¡Sigue sin querer contarnos nada! —exclamó Sophie, intentando que su amiga la apoyara en la presión hacia Fleur.

—Bueno Sophie, nos ha dicho que se llama Harry y que tiene once años. Eso es algo —dijo Nathalie guiñando un ojo a Fleur, que sonrió agradecida.

—¿Ya estás otra vez con lo mismo? —gruñó la cuarta pata del banco— Mira que eres pesada, Sophie.

—Y mira que sois sosas las dos —replicó la chica, señalando acusadoramente a Nathalie y a la recién llegada.

Fleur le pasó el plato con las dos crepes que había guardado para ella. La pasión por las crepes del alumnado de Beauxbatons era causa de múltiples bromas dentro del colegio. Este plato era muy codiciado ya que sólo se servía durante la primera y la última semana de curso y en fechas como Navidad y Año Nuevo (para aquellos que decidieran quedarse en el colegio durante el invierno). En Navidad, los chicos hacían competiciones entre ellos para ver quién era capaz de comerse más.

—Gracias, Fleur —dijo Laura.

Laura había sido la última y la más sorprendente incorporación al grupo de amigas, ya que era un año más mayor que el resto de chicas. Su amistad había surgido a partir de que dejara inconsciente a los dos chicos que intentaron aprovecharse de Fleur. La chica, aunque no era veela, ya había sufrido algún intento de asalto en el mundo muggle y desde aquel momento no soportaba la presencia de los chicos a su alrededor. En un principio, fue la preocupación del profesorado por la salud psicológica de Fleur tras un suceso de esta magnitud, la que hizo que Laura fuera la responsable de estar constantemente cerca de la semiveela. Su apoyo y

comprensión fueron fundamentales para que Fleur superara el trauma. Aparte de eso, encontraron otros puntos más alegres en común. La imaginación de Fleur con los encantamientos se unió a la impresionante habilidad de Laura para los duelos. Algunos de los hechizos más útiles del arsenal de Laura habían surgido, inicialmente, de una idea de Fleur.

—En serio, Sophie. ¿Es qué nunca te cansas de insistir con lo mismo? —preguntó Laura, alucinando por la cantidad de teorías acerca de Harry que llevaba soltando Sophie durante los últimos minutos.

—Hasta que no descubra la verdad, no voy a parar —afirmó la chica con una seguridad y una firmeza inamovibles.

—Fleur, no sé cómo la consideras tu mejor amiga —suspiró Laura, antes de regresar a sus crepes.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Sophie, haciendo que las tres chicas se rieran.

Fleur observó en silencio a sus amigas, agradeciendo de todo corazón tenerlas a su lado. No sabía que hubiera sido de ella en Beauxbatons si no las tuviera a su lado.

—El correo —dijo Nathalie con el exclusivo tono de voz que sólo usaba cuando las lechuzas inundaban el comedor principal de Beauxbatons.

—¡Mira Fleur! ¡Tienes una carta! —las tres chicas vieron como el gesto de somnolencia de su amiga se transformaba en una sonrisa cuando levantó la vista y vio la nevada lechuza que le tendía un sobre atado a su pata derecha.

—¡Que lechuza más bonita! ¿De quién será? —se preguntó Nathalie, mientras llenaba un cáliz con agua y se lo acercaba a la lechuza.

—¿Tan pronto le habéis comprado una lechuza a Gabby? —preguntó Sophie a Fleur—. Pero si sólo tiene cinco años. Si no recuerdo mal, tu no tuviste una hasta que entraste a Beauxbatons.

Laura, más despierta que el resto, cogió el sobre que Fleur había dejado encima de la mesa tras abrirlo y leyó el remitente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al leer el nombre completo del misterioso amigo ingles de Fleur. De los miles de Harry que había en Inglaterra tenía que ser Harry Potter. Laura frunció el ceño preocupada por lo que podía significar eso. Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el mago más famoso de los últimos cien años, era el amigo por carta de su hermanita pequeña. No era hermanas en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero Laura no podía evitar sentirse la hermana mayor de Fleur. Levantó la vista y vio que Sophie estaba leyendo el remitente con ojos de depredadora. Laura, sabiendo que era inevitable que Sophie le aplicara a su mejor amiga un interrogatorio digno del auror más experimentado, le hizo un gesto cortante pasándose el dedo por los labios. La indicación para que no dijera una palabra no podía ser más evidente. Sophie iba a abrir la boca, pero rectificó su pensamiento al ver el acero en los ojos de Laura; sólo existía una cosa que pudiera calmar temporalmente a Sophie y era esa mirada. La misma mirada que tenía cuando se batía en duelo. Sophie afirmó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Había contemplado con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría cuando alguien enfadaba a Laura mientras poseía esa mirada. Era el infierno en la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, Nathalie y Fleur, una entusiasmada con la carta y la otra ensimismada con la lechuza nevada de Harry, no se habían dado cuenta del silencioso, pero lleno de significado, intercambio de miradas de sus dos amigas.

—Vais a llegar tarde a vuestra primera clase —avisó Laura al resto.

—Ahora vamos —replicó Nathalie que no había parado ni un sólo segundo de acariciar a la lechuza que había traído la carta de Harry a Fleur. Laura resopló, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se echó su mochila a la espalda, farfullando acerca de lo inconscientes que eran sus tres amigas.

[•••]

—¿¡Tu amigo por carta es Harry Potter!? —preguntó Sophie a Fleur. La voz de la rubia retumbó en la habitación e hizo que Fleur agradeciera de todo corazón el hechizo aislante de Laura.

Nathalie vio, casi divertida, que Sophie estaba más sorprendida que indignada por el descubrimiento. Laura, que se había sentado en la silla que usaba Fleur cuando estudiaba o hacia los deberes, se sorprendió de que Sophie hubiera aguantado hasta que las cuatro estuvieran en la habitación de la semiveela de ojos azules. Parecía que lo que le habían dicho Fleur y Nathalie era cierto; su seriedad podía refrenar las ganas de cotillear de Sophie.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Fleur, molesta porque hubieran descubierto eso.

—Leyó el remitente en el sobre —respondió Laura.

—¿Tú también lo hiciste? —preguntó la semiveela, girándose hacia Laura.

—Si, pero yo no soy Sophie. —respondió Laura, guiñando el ojo a Nathalie que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

—¡Ahora no estamos hablando de mí! —se quejó la chica mientras se cogía su pelo rubio con una goma para el pelo— ¡Al grano! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu amigo era Harry Potter?

—No era relevante —respondió Fleur.

—¿¡Qué no era relevante!? —gritó Sophie, incrédula— ¡Es el mago más famoso de los últimos cincuenta años!

—Por lo menos —añadió Nathalie. Fleur suspiró al escuchar a la pelirroja. No era pesada como Sophie, pero le encantaba introducir comentarios que nunca ayudaban a aplacar las ansias de información de Sophie.

—Eso a mí no me importa —replicó Fleur—. Me da igual que se llame Harry Potter o... Peter Hows. Es mi amigo. Punto.

—Pero es Harry Potter —insistió Sophie— Derrotó a Voldemort cuando aún estaba en pañales. Seguro que allí es adorado por todos. En Inglaterra tiene que ser lo más parecido al rey.

—En Inglaterra ya existe la realeza —apuntó Nathalie.

—En el mundo mágico, no... ¡Pero ese no es el tema!

—Además, a mí me pareció un chico bastante normal —dijo Fleur, sonriendo al recordar lo educado y amable que fue Harry con ella— ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que existía la magia! ¡No sabía que era un mago!

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamaron las tres brujas acercándose hacia Fleur, que retrocedió hasta quedar inclinada al borde de su cama— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fleur, sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de aguantar contra sus tres amigas, se levantó de la cama, abrió el compartimento personal de su baúl situando su mano encima del panel negro situado en la parte interior de la tapa y sacó las cartas que se había intercambiado con el joven mago.

—¿Esas son las cartas? —preguntó Nathalie, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Fleur.

—¿Las tenías aquí y no nos las has enseñado? —exclamó Sophie. Fleur miró fijamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga diciendo sin palabras: "¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?"

Fleur regresó a la cama y repartió las cartas entre sus amigas, esperando que, al compartir toda la información que tenía, dejaran de preguntar por su amistad con Harry de forma tan apremiante.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Nathalie, que había sido la primera en acabar de leérselas todas— ¡Tenías razón, Fleur! ¡Desconocía que era un mago!

—Se lo dije.

—¿Sabéis qué? —inquirió Laura, aún concentrada en la lectura de la carta que había llegado hoy—. Tengo la sensación de que también desconocía su pasado. Sobre todo, lo que paso entre él y Voldemort.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —replicó Sophie— Es imposible que no tuviera el más mínimo contacto con el mundo mágico. No me entra en la cabeza. Los Potter son unas de las familias más respetadas y conocidas de Inglaterra.

—Ya, pero los padres de Harry murieron aquella noche y Harry es el último Potter que queda —le recordó Laura a su impetuosa amiga.

—¿Pero no vive con sus tíos? —preguntó Sophie.

—Si, pero parece que no les gusta nada la magia —aclaró Nathalie, acercándole la carta donde lo decía.

—No me lo creo... ¡pero si cualquier familia mágica hubiera pagado lo que fuera por criarle! —dijo Sophie, desconcertada por lo extraño de la situación en la que vivía el famoso mago.

—Ahí Sophie tiene razón —admitió Laura— ¿Quién decidiría que Harry viviera allí? ¿Y por qué? —añadió reflexivamente.

Fleur observó con interés a Laura y reflexionó acerca de las preguntas que acaba de lanzar al aire. No había pensado en ello y era, sin duda, muy importante. Se lo tendría que preguntar en la próxima carta.


	4. Chapter 4: Sin respuestas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva autora J. K. Rowling.**

 **Historia reescrita con la finalidad de entretener y en que entretenerme en lo que mis historias favoritas actualizan.**

 **Notas/Avisos:**

Bueno, bueno. Acá esta un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, la verdad es que ahora si me he pasado un poco al no actualizar. Pero debido a que por finales de semestre se me complico y apenas he tenido tiempo para mí.

Pero no se preocupen que ahora ya tratare de actualizar con mayor frecuencia, les agradezco a lo que han dejado review, y para los que también han pedido que termine esta maravillosa historia. Tendrá un final de eso se los aseguro.

Así que, disfruten el capítulo…

 **Capítulo IV: "Sin respuestas…"**

 _Querido Harry…_

 _¿Qué tal tus primeros días en Hogwarts? Seguro que bien. Espero que estés aprendiendo mucho y no te olvides de divertirte._

 _Tengo que comentarte una cosa. Mis amigas han descubierto nuestra amistad por carta y están muy emocionadas con que me esté carteando con Harry Potter. Me imagino que estarás harto de que todo el mundo te reconozca por donde vas. No te preocupes. Haré todo lo que pueda para controlar a estas tres locas._

 _Por si nos vemos en un futuro cercano, te digo que se llaman Sophie (que es la que está más emocionada), Nathalie y Laura (que es la más sensata de las tres)._

 _Respondiendo a tus preguntas sobre Beauxbatons. No, aquí no tenemos casas. Solamente estamos separados los chicos de las chicas. Ellos tienen el ala derecha de la zona de dormitorios y nosotras el ala izquierda._

 _Por cierto, me alegro mucho de que hayas hecho un amigo tan pronto. Dale un saludo a Ron de mi parte, ¿vale?_

 _Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas bastante personales, pero puedes elegir no respondérmelas si no quieres. No me voy a enfadar. Aquí van._

 _¿Quién decidió que vivieras con tus tíos? ¿Por qué vives con gente a la que no le gusta la magia? ¿No tenías ningún otro familiar o personas de confianza de tus padres que pudieran cuidarte y enseñarte lo que es la magia?_

 _Insisto, si no quieres decirme nada, no pasa nada._

 _Un beso grande,_

 _Fleur._

—Dudo mucho que te responda —apunto Laura, mientras veía alejarse la lechuza negra de Fleur.

[•••]

Harry escuchó el sonido que provocaba el aleteo de las decenas de lechuzas que traían el correo cada mañana. Hasta este momento, no había recibido ninguna carta. Sin embargo, levantaba la vista ansiosamente cada día, esperando ver la mancha blanca que era Hedwig hasta que recordaba que su lechuza había regresado justo el día siguiente a que le mandara la carta a Fleur. Hoy, al igual que el resto de días, el proceso fue el mismo. Harry bajó la cabeza, pensando que era idiota y volvió a concentrarse en el desayuno y en las clases de vuelo que iban a acontecer en la tarde del jueves.

—Harry, tienes una carta —dijo Ron. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio una lechuza negra de tamaño mediano. Inconfundible. Era la lechuza de Fleur. Dejó caer rápidamente los cubiertos, formando un leve escándalo, y desató la carta que traía el ave. Este, al verse liberado de su carga, salió volando del Gran Comedor con rumbo desconocido.

Harry rasgó el sobre con rapidez y cierto nerviosismo y devoró la carta, sonriendo aún más con cada palabra que leía. Tras leerla dos veces, la guardó con delicadeza en el sobre y con aún más delicadeza dentro de su mochila.

—¿Quién es Harry? —preguntó Ron, intrigado por quien era esa persona que provocaba que, con sólo una carta, Harry sonriera tan escandalosamente.

—Una amiga que tengo —respondió Harry—. Se llama Fleur y te manda un saludo.

—¡Ah…! —dijo Ron, sin saber que decir—. Bueno... pues... cuando la respondas, se lo devuelves.

—Claro que sí —dijo Harry, afirmando con la cabeza— ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

—Historia de la Magia —respondió el pelirrojo, tras mirar el pergamino con el horario que la profesora McGonagall les había dado el primer día de clases.

Harry suspiró. Las clases de profesor Binns eran soporíferas. Salvo Hermione, no había nadie que soportara más de cinco o diez minutos atentos a lo que decía el profesor fantasma.

—Mira que me habían avisado mis hermanos —había dicho Ron tras salir de la primera clase de Historia—, pero es mucho peor.

[•••]

 _Hola Fleur…_

 _Gracias por tu carta. Estaré muy atento a tus amigas... especialmente a Sophie. Aunque me parece bastante complicado que nos podamos ver... a no ser que vengas de nuevo a Inglaterra y ellas contigo._

 _Estás dos primeras semanas han sido bastante extrañas. Todo es muy nuevo para mí y aún estoy acostumbrándome a lo relacionado con la magia. Las clases son bastante interesantes. Mis asignaturas son Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Astronomía, Herbologia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia. ¿Cuáles diste tú? ¿Cuáles estás dando en tu curso?_

 _La verdad es que me gustan la mayoría, salvo Historia y Pociones. Historia porque el profesor Binns (Es un fantasma. ¿Tenéis algún profesor así en Beauxbatons?) la hace aburridísima y nos quedamos dormidos a los cinco minutos de empezar. Y luego, el profesor Snape (el de Pociones) parece ser que me odia y me ha quitado puntos por cosas que no he hecho._

 _El jueves tuvimos nuestra primera clase de vuelo. En ella, el estúpido de Malfoy le quito la Recordadora a Neville (un compañero de Gryffindor) y se fue con ella volando. Yo volé detrás de él y la recuperé. Fue una sensación maravillosa. Era la primera vez que volaba y parecía que lo había hecho toda la vida, según dicen mis compañeros. No sé... me salió natural. Luego, la profesora McGonagall (la jefa de mi casa) vino muy enfadada diciendo que no había visto una cosa así en su vida. Creía que me iba a castigar o a echar de Hogwarts por haber volado sin permiso. Al final... ¡estoy en el equipo de quidditch como buscador! ¡No me lo creo! Según Wood (el capitán de mi equipo), soy el buscador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años. Como nunca habían dejado entrar en los equipos de quidditch a los de primero, tampoco me parece para tanto. Ron está muy emocionado con eso de que vaya a jugar. Sus hermanos gemelos mayores, Fred y George, están también en el equipo. Son los golpeadores._

 _Y, ayer viernes, Malfoy me retó a un duelo de magos. Lo normal es que hubiera dicho que no, pero no soporto a ese idiota. Íbamos a ir Ron y yo, pero se nos unieron Hermione y Neville inesperadamente. Habíamos quedado en la sala de trofeos a medianoche, pero no se presentó. ¡Era una trampa! Tuvimos que salir corriendo de allí, porque Malfoy había avisado a Filch, el celador, de que iba a haber gente en la sala de trofeos. Nos perdimos mientras huíamos y acabamos en un pasillo en el tercer piso que ninguno conocíamos. Sin embargo, cuando vimos el enorme perro de tres cabezas que había allí, supimos que era el pasillo del tercer piso que nos había avisado el profesor Dumbledore que estaba prohibido a no ser que se quisiera una muerte dolorosa. ¡Normal! ¡Qué miedo!_

 _Harry paró de escribir y miró por la ventana de la habitación como la luna se asomaba tras una enorme nube. Su luz pasó por el hueco del dosel sin cerrar e iluminó el rostro del joven mago que regreso su mirada a la carta sin saber si poner o no el detalle de la trampilla y las sospechas acerca de lo que se ocultaba debajo._

 _Al final decidió no escribir nada sobre ello. Probablemente no sería nada y no quería preocupar a Fleur._

 _Sin embargo, me gustaría que me resolvieras una duda, si puedes. ¿Conoces algo de un perro de tres cabezas? ¿Lo has estudiado? ¿Has oído alguna historia acerca de ellos? No pienso volver a acercarme a cien metros de ese pasillo, pero me ha entrado curiosidad._

 _Un beso grande,_

 _Harry._

 _P.D: ¡Ah! Según McGonagall, mi padre era un gran jugador de quidditch. A lo mejor es por eso por lo que vuelo tan bien..._

 _P.D 2: Por cierto, Ron te agradece el saludo y te lo devuelve._

 _P.D 3: Puedes contarles a tus amigas lo que quieras._

 _P.D 4: ¡Casi se me olvida! La respuesta a tus tres preguntas personales es "no tengo ni idea."_


	5. Chapter 5: Demasiado complicado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, créditos a su respectiva autora J. K. Rowling.**

 **Historia reescrita con la finalidad de entretener y en que entretenerme en lo que mis historias favoritas actualizan.**

 **Capítulo V "Demasiado complicado"**

—¿Un perro de tres cabezas? —preguntó Nathalie escandalizada cuando leyó la carta. Alzó la mirada de la porción de pergamino y miró a Laura que alzó los hombros, tan desconcertada y escandalizada como ella.

—¿Quién mete a un cerbero en un colegio? —preguntó Sophie, llevándose la mano derecha a la frente.

—Y peor, ¿quién lo guarda en un sitio al que pueden acceder unos de primero? —añadió Laura.

Fleur no había abierto la boca desde que había leído la carta. No entendía por qué, pero las noticias de la carta le habían afectado más de lo que pensaba. Tenía más cariño por Harry del que creía. ¿A qué se debía esto?

—¡Fleur! ¡Fleur! ¡FLEUR! —exclamó Sophie, sobresaltando a la semiveela— ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas callada y en tu mundo desde que has leído la carta.

—Aún no me lo creo —respondió, intentando disimular su desazón.

—Normal —dijo Nathalie, guardando de nuevo la carta en el sobre.

—Aunque… eso no es lo que más me preocupa —apuntó Fleur sin pensar. Sus tres amigas se giraron hacia ella, mostrando idénticos gestos de extrañeza.

—Entonces... ¿qué es, Fleur? —Laura hizo un rápido repaso mental a lo que sabía de la relación entre su amiga y Harry. No pudo sacar nada.

—Su última postdata —respondió la semiveela, bajando la mirada hacia la carta que estaba situada encima de la mesa, en medio de las cuatro brujas.

Las tres brujas leyeron con interés la última postdata intentando entender que era lo que le preocupaba a Fleur.

—Pues yo no lo veo —admitió Sophie, resoplando. Laura y Nathalie se miraron, intentando descubrir si la otra había descubierto algo.

—Es como si quisiera quitarse de encima la respuesta —dijo Fleur, señalando con su dedo índice la frase entrecomillada de la cuarta postdata.

—A lo mejor es que le incomodaban las preguntas —apuntó Nathalie.

—Pero si ha respondido —indico Sophie.

—¿Y si lo ha hecho solo por ser amable conmigo? —preguntó Fleur, algo alicaída.

—Eso no lo sabes, Fleur —intervino Laura. Fleur alzó la vista y miró a su amiga, sin poder evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Laura, su voz de la razón particular, siempre analizando lo que sucedía fríamente. La cantidad de errores que le había ahorrado gracias a sus análisis sosegados y calmados no se podían apuntar en una lista.

—Puede que Harry no lo sepa. Ten en cuenta que era solo un bebé cuando asesinaron a sus padres y que no sabía que era un mago hasta agosto. ¿Y si alguien decidió dejárselo a sus tíos para que viviera alejado de toda la adoración que le profesa el mundo mágico por ser quien derrotó a Voldemort? ¿Te imaginas cómo sería Harry si lo hubiera sabido todo?

Fleur negó con la cabeza, sorprendida una vez más de la capacidad de razonamiento y la madurez de Laura.

Sin embargo, seguía sin estar segura. No se le había olvidado el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de Harry cuando apareció su tío. No era normal.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Nathalie— ¿Le respondemos o no le respondemos a sus dudas sobre los cerberos?

—¿Qué creéis que debo hacer? —preguntó Fleur, preocupada por lo que podría conllevar la respuesta que le diera a Harry. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en que lo que podía hacer, lo que podían contarle a Harry y lo que no.

—A ver... un momento. -dijo Sophie, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre la habitación de Nathalie— ¿Alguien sabe algo de cerberos, aparte de que tienen tres cabezas? —las chicas se miraron entre ellas y rompieron a reír, al darse cuenta de que ninguna tenía ni idea.

—Vale, chicas —dijo Fleur, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento tras las carcajadas—. Después de las clases de la tarde, iremos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre los cerberos y, cuando tengamos suficiente, nos reuniremos aquí para escribir la carta a Harry, ¿les parece?

—De acuerdo —respondió Laura.

—Estupendo —añadió Sophie.

—Me parece —finalizó Nathalie.

Según iban saliendo de la habitación de Nathalie, Fleur se quedó mirando las placas negras con el nombre en dorado clavadas en las tres puertas. Nathalie, Sophie y Fleur. Siempre juntas. Cada día reunidas en una de las habitaciones. La semiveela no pudo evitar mirar la puerta de al lado, ocupada por otra de sus compañeras. Lo único negativo que tenía Laura, era el año que las sacaba. Sólo eso impedía que las cuatro tuvieran habitaciones contiguas. El resto era perfecto. Laura era la madurez del grupo, el sentido común, la sensatez... Además, era la única capaz de controlar a Sophie cuando se emocionaba demasiado. Suspirando

por algo que no tenía solución, se alejó de las habitaciones en dirección a las clases de la tarde.

[•••]

Dominique Delacour surgió de las llamas verdes de la chimenea principal de su casa, limpiándose la ceniza debida al viaje por la Red Flu. Suspirando por el cansancio, cruzó el salón con paso tranquilo, intentando localizar a su mujer por algún sonido. Un leve silbido le dirigió hacia la parte trasera de su casa. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse el hombre más afortunado al contemplar a la mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón de mimbre, leyendo un libro. La pequeña cascada y el lago que le había construido como regalo por su décimo aniversario, completaba una imagen idílica.

—Hola, cariño. -saludó Apolline, sin levantar la vista del libro— ¿Qué tal el día en el trabajo?

A pesar de llevar casi veintidós años casado con ella, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle que Apolline siempre supiera cuando estaba cerca. Le había explicado muchas veces que era algo inherente a su naturaleza veela; aun así, seguía pareciéndole algo increíble.

—Cansado. Ya sabes cómo son estas fechas. Según se acerca Halloween, la gente empieza a enloquecer. Alguien debería de descubrir el porqué.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó, mirando fijamente a la carpeta que Dominique traía bajo el brazo.

—Lo que he podido encontrar sobre Harry —respondió. Apolline sacó su varita y convocó la carpeta. Mientras su mujer la leía, Dominique hizo aparecer un sillón idéntico junto al de ella y se sentó, dejando que la blandura de los cojines aliviara sus tensiones.

—¿Sólo tienes esto? —preguntó alzando el único folio que contenía la carpeta.

—Nada más —confirmó Dominique, frotándose los ojos—. O no hay nada más o está clasificado con un nivel de seguridad superior al mío.

—¿Eso existe? —Dominique sonrío a su mujer y la besó en la mejilla. Siempre había considerado muy divertido el interés que tenía su mujer sobre todo lo relacionado con la seguridad nacional.

—Si, cariño. Es el nivel de seguridad reservado a los ministros de Magia y a los más altos cargos de la Confederación Internacional de Magos —explicó—. Parece ser que los ingleses son muy celosos de todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry.

—Los ingleses siempre han sido muy cerrados —apuntilló Apolline, devolviendo el folio a la carpeta.

 _«Cerrados era decir poco, pensó Dominique»._

La sociedad mágica inglesa era una de las más retrasadas en su pensamiento respecto del mundo muggle, por no hablar de los múltiples indicios de corrupción dentro del gobierno.

Era cierto que la sociedad francesa también tenía sus familias que defendían a capa y espada la superioridad de los sangre pura frente al resto de magos. Los Bleufontaine, los Chaval, los Jussieu... Por suerte, salvo los Bleufontaine, el resto carecía del dinero o del poder como para que su visión influyera decisivamente en las decisiones políticas.

Tampoco habían sufrido de ningún ataque de Voldemort durante la primera guerra. A diferencia de su antecesor Gellert Grindelwald que llego a territorio francés hacer una revolución y que estuvo a punto de destruir Paris. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de los aurores estadounidenses y del magizoologo Newt Scamander y su hermano Theseus que pudieron detener lo que hubiera sido la destrucción de todo Francia.

—Pero tiene que haber algo más —dijo Apolline, despertando a su marido de su reflexión sobre las diferencias entre la sociedad mágica francesa e inglesa—. Por lo que me has contado de Fudge, no parece que sea un hombre que desaproveche la oportunidad de publicidad que le ofreció Harry.

—En aquella época no estaba Fudge, era la ministra Bagnold la que gobernaba—, la corrigió Dominique.

—¡Ah! Es verdad.

—Una mujer mucho más competente que Fudge, sin duda —afirmó Dominique—. No tuve mucho trato con ella, pero no la veo metiéndose en la vida de Harry. Tuvo que ser otra persona.

—Entonces... ¿quién más puede clasificar esos archivos bajo ese nivel de seguridad? —Apolline vio en el rostro de su marido que este había hecho la conexión.

—Solo se me ocurre una persona... Albus Dumbledore —Apolline suspiró desencantada. Dumbledore poseía un enorme poder como jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y, además, una aparente incorruptibilidad igual de grande. Si la teoría de Dominique era cierta, no había forma humana de conseguirlos.

[•••]

—¡Decidido entonces! —exclamó Sophie— Ya sabemos lo que vamos a poner en la carta.

—¿Cómo que vamos? —se quejó Fleur.

—Bueno, lo que va a poner Fleur —concedió Sophie.

—Gracias, chicas —dijo Fleur, abrazándolas una a una—. Os quiero a todas.

—Pues a ver si lo demuestras eligiendo mejores regalos de cumpleaños —apuntó Sophie.

—¡Sophie! —exclamaron Nathalie y Laura escandalizadas. Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse para acariciar con cariño la mejilla de su mejor amiga. Aunque todo el mundo se sorprendía cuando lo contaba, Fleur agradecía enormemente su sinceridad.

Salió de la habitación de Nathalie, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y entró a la suya. Tras quitarse el uniforme del colegio y ponerse una larga camiseta negra que le llegaba un poquito por encima de las rodillas. En un principio, su madre se la había comprado a su padre, pero Fleur había terminado quedársela, enamorada de lo suave que era. Cruzando las piernas, convocó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasquito de tinta y se puso a escribir la carta.

 _Hola Harry,_

 _¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien. Por aquí, estamos todas estupendamente. Sophie sigue emocionada, aunque menos que antes, con nuestra amistad. Parece que las amenazas de Laura están surtiendo efecto. Ten cuidado con ella. Es una duelista excelente._

 _¿Ir a Inglaterra? Me temo que va a ser complicado... por lo menos hasta verano. Eso si, te aseguro que iremos las cuatro. Así que prepárate..._

 _Sobre las asignaturas. Sí, en primero di lo mismo que tú. En Beauxbatons, y creo que también en Hogwarts, cuando llegamos a tercero, tenemos que elegir, al menos, dos optativas. Yo elegí Runas Antiguas y Economía. Además, como Francia es un país con una importante población de veelas, también tenemos una asignatura obligatoria de Cultura Veela. Si te interesa, te cuento más cosas en la próxima carta._

 _No, en Beauxbatons no tenemos un fantasma por profesor. Si que tenemos fantasmas en el castillo, pero nada más. Es extraño lo de tu profesor de Pociones, ¿acaso te conoce de antes? Si no es así, no tiene sentido que te odie sin motivo aparente._

 _Harry, cuando te dije que te divirtieras no me refería a lo que has hecho. Eso sí... ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Me alegro mucho de que estés en el equipo de quidditch! ¡Seguro que lo haces estupendamente!_

 _Si, lo de Malfoy tenía toda la pinta de una trampa. Por cierto, ¿sabes que es un apellido francés? Cuando lo vi en tu carta, me acordé de haberlo leído o escuchado anteriormente pero no sabía dónde. Así que se lo pregunte a mi madre y me dijo que era de origen francés. No sé si te valdrá para algo, pero, al menos,_

 _ya sabes algo más de él. Se me ocurre, si quieres, que puedo preguntarle a mi padre si sabe algo sobre ellos._

 _Aunque me lo has puesto en la carta, te advierto... ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ESE PERRO!_

 _Sin embargo, voy a ser buena y voy a contestar a tus dudas. El perro enorme de tres cabezas con el que os encontrasteis es un cerbero. Soy animales bastante raros y, normalmente, se usan para guardar cosas importantes. Cada cabeza representa un sentimiento y no es extraño que una cabeza ataque a las otras. Sin embargo, el cerbero sólo puede sobrevivir si conserva las tres cabezas. Como los unicornios, los dragones y algún otro animal mágico, el cerbero está bastante presente en la historia muggle. Según los antiguos griegos, un cerbero guardaba las puertas del Inframundo._

 _Harry, perdóname que insista, ¿de verdad qué no sabes nada acerca de por qué te dejaron con tus tíos? Es que me parece bastante increíble. Si sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada; pero, prefiero que me digas que no quieres hablar del tema, a que me mientas, ¿vale?_

 _Mis días en Beauxbatons son bastante monótonos. A mí no me retan a duelos, ni estoy en el equipo de quidditch, ni me encuentro con animales potencialmente peligrosos. Básicamente, todo lo que hago es ir a clase, hacer los deberes, estudiar y hablar con mis amigas._

 _Un beso,_

 _Fleur._

La semiveela leyó de nuevo la carta completa y asintió satisfecha. Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en un sobre, dejándolo preparado para mandarla mañana por la mañana antes de bajar a desayunar.

[•••]

Harry regresó del último entrenamiento de quidditch antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, contento por cómo había ido. Wood estaba exultante con lo bien que se había adaptado al equipo y hasta había halagado el trabajo de los gemelos, lo cual, sorprendió a las cazadoras que estaban más acostumbradas a escuchar al

capitán quejándose, muchas veces sin motivo, de que ambos bateadores nunca se tomaban en serio los entrenamientos.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —preguntó Ron.

—Mucho frio, pero muy bien —respondió Harry, guardando su Nimbus 2000 en su baúl. De repente, se fijó en que se había dejado el compartimento oculto abierto y algunas de las cartas de Fleur se habían salido. Recogiéndolas con cuidado, las devolvió a su lugar y lo cerró golpeándolo con la varita— ¿Nos vamos a cenar?

—Vamos, seguro que Hermione ya nos está esperando —apuntó Ron.

Y efectivamente, Hermione ya estaba cenando y, como siempre, había un libro a su lado. La búsqueda de Nicolás Flamel había ocupado gran parte del tiempo libre de los tres amigos en las últimas semanas.

—¿Algo nuevo, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, mientras se servía pastel de carne.

-—Nada —resoplo frustrada—. Parece como si Nicolás Flamel no hubiera existido.

—Tiene que estar en algún sitio. Si no, no se le hubiera escapado a Hagrid —reflexionó Harry— Además, insisto en que he leído ese nombre antes, pero no sé dónde.

—Ahora con las vacaciones tendremos más tiempo para encontrarlo —apuntó Hermione.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Ron— ¿Y si le preguntas a Fleur?

—Es una gran idea, Ron —dijo Hermione, sorprendida de que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Vale!

Harry levantó la vista, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hueco, ahora cerrado, por donde entraban las lechuzas del correo cada mañana. Hacía cinco días que le había enviado la carta, contándole todo lo que le había pasado desde la última vez. Había sido una de las cartas más largas que la había escrito. En ella, contaba con todo lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido en Halloween. Sintió algo de miedo al pensar la bronca que le iba a echar Fleur por lo del trol. Si con lo de Fluffy, le había escrito eso...

[•••]

Harry no tardó demasiado en descubrir lo que pensaba Fleur sobre su aventura en el baño de las chicas. A la mañana siguiente, Hedwig planeó por el Gran Comedor hasta aterrizar frente a él. Harry comprobó que Hedwig parecía mucho más contesta que en otras ocasiones. Parece ser que la idea de Hermione de dejar que Hedwig se quede allí hasta que Fleur respondiera, le había sentado bien a la lechuza.

—Hola pequeña —dijo Harry mientras acariciaba las plumas de Hedwig. Estaban mojadas— ¿Te ha llovido ahí fuera? —Hedwig ululó afirmativamente y agitó las alas para sacudirse parte del agua, mojando levemente a los pocos que aún estaban desayunando. Cuando terminó de acicalarse, le acercó la pata derecha a su amo y amigo. Harry desató la carta inmediatamente y abrió el sobre no sin cierto miedo.

—¿Es de Fleur? —preguntó Hermione inclinándose sobre Harry.

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Pues preparare para una bronca —apuntó Ron, mientras se servía dos tostadas. Harry levantó las cejas y se puso a leer la carta.

 _Hola Harry,_

 _¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IR A ENFRENTARTE A UN TROL? ¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCO? ¿ES QUÉ QUIERES MORIR? ¿ES QUÉ NO TIENES EL MÁS MÍNIMO SENTIDO COMÚN? ¿ES QUÉ TE GUSTAN LOS ENCUENTROS SUICIDAS?_

—Menos mal que no es un howler —apuntó Ron, que se había pegado a Harry para poder leer la carta.

—¿Qué es un howler? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es una carta que está hechizada y que grita a todo volumen el contenido de la misma, sin importar donde estés o que haya escrito en ella —explico Ron, sin poder evitar un escalofrío. Harry intentó imaginarse esta carta gritada en medio del Gran Comedor. Sería vergonzoso.

 _¡Porque no podemos ir allí! ¡Si pudiéramos, te daríamos una paliza! Y hazme caso, ¡NO TE GUSTARíA VERNOS ENFADADAS!_

 _Menos mal que todos estáis bien. Al menos, hicisteis una estupidez por una buena causa, aunque esa causa la provocarais vosotros. Por cierto, Ron, (sé que estás leyendo esto) ¡eres un idiota! ¡Si aún no lo has hecho, pídele perdón a Hermione ahora mismo por ser un estúpido insensible! Harry, que sepas que en la siguiente carta espero que me digas que Ron lo ha hecho._

—Ya sabes Ron —dijo Harry, medio asustado, medio divertido por la situación.

—Perdón Hermione, fui... ¿qué ha puesto Fleur?

—Un idiota insensible —apuntó Harry.

—Pues eso, perdóname Hermione. Fui un idiota insensible —la chica se rio y aceptó las disculpas del pelirrojo.

 _Harry, prométeme y júrame por lo que más quieras que no volverás a hacer ninguna estupidez semejante. ¡Y más te vale que la cumplas! Por si no te ha quedado claro, ¡nos tienes muy cabreadas! ¡Ya lo sabes!_

 _Me alegro que ganaras el partido el quidditch, aunque fuera de esa forma tan extraña. Parece ser que tú no puedes hacer nada de forma normal._

 _¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad? En Beauxbatons podemos elegir si quedarnos en el colegio durante las navidades o irnos para casa, ¿pasa lo mismo en Hogwarts?_

 _Pues no tengo nada más que decirte. En realidad, esta carta era sólo para echarte la bronca por tu estupidez._

 _Cuídate mucho,_

 _Fleur._

—¡Qué miedo! —dijo Ron cuando terminó de leer la carta— ¿De verdad te merece la pena seguir siendo amiga de Fleur? —ironizó.

Harry atravesó con la mirada a Ron, provocándole un escalofrío al pelirrojo. Los verdes ojos del primogénito de los Potter se habían oscurecido al escuchar esa pregunta y sólo emitían dolor.

—Ron sólo bromeaba —dijo Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y sonrío levemente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ron, al darse cuenta que algo había hecho mal, aunque no supiera que era.

—No pasa nada —dijo Harry, quitándole importancia con un gesto de su brazo.

Hermione reflexionó en silencio sobre lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué Harry había reaccionado así? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su vida? ¿Cuánto significaba para el que Fleur fuera su amiga como para sus ojos mostraran ese dolor con sólo insinuarle en broma que debería de romper esa amistad?

La morena sabía perfectamente lo que era la soledad. Hasta los dos últimos años de clase, no podía haber dicho que alguno de sus compañeros de clase eran sus amigos. Siempre se había sentido más cercana a los personajes de sus libros que a las personas de carne y hueso. Aún con eso, no creía que su soledad pudiera compararse con la que se podía vislumbrar por la reacción de su amigo.

—Venga, vámonos ya a Transformaciones que, como lleguemos tarde, McGonagall nos mata —dijo Harry sacando de su introspección a Hermione.

—¿Le vas a preguntar a Fleur por Flamel? —insistió Ron, mientras caminaban hacia la clase.

—Si, la escribiré después de las clases de hoy —confirmó Harry.

Harry, además de por saber quién era Flamel, tenía un especial interés por esta carta. Llevaba un tiempo calculando cuanto tiempo tardaba Hedwig en llegar a la casa de Fleur, para enviar, junto a la carta, un regalo de Navidad. Harry no tenía esperanzas de recibir ningún regalo. Llevaba once años sin que esto sucediera y nada indicaba que esto fuera a cambiar este año. Sin embargo, tal y como le había explicado Ron, era tradición en el mundo mágico hacer regalos, no sólo a la familia, sino también a los amigos.


End file.
